


the same.

by Toni1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gallavich Week 2020, Inspired by my favourite book Wuthering Heights, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, Soulmates, also Ian/Trevor but mentioned very very briefly, also Mickey is a cat person you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni1/pseuds/Toni1
Summary: Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.Ian sees that line when he's skimming through a book he and Mandy need to make a presentation on for the English class.*A one-shot in which Ian reflects on his and Mickey's journey, through a certain book quote.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I decided to write for the final day of the Gallavich week 2020! Theme for Day 7 was soulmates.
> 
> At first I didn't really know what to write/draw/create for the week, I knew I wanted to participate somehow, but when I think of soulmates, it's that line from Wuthering Heights that always comes to my mind. So I built this fic around it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

Ian sees that line when he's skimming through a book he and Mandy need to make a presentation on for the English class. He borrowed the book from the library but no way he's reading it, it's old as balls and seems boring and weird. He's always been more of a comic book kind of guy anyway. Mandy's sitting with her legs on his lap on the Milkovich couch and reading the book's Wikipedia page on her laptop. They're downloading the movie and probably checking the SparkNotes page later too.

Ian hears the line repeated in the movie and decides to go visit Mickey in juvie in a couple of days. But those two things are definitely not correlated. Mickey just happened to come to his mind. 

”Jesus, Gallagher, you need to stop visiting me, you're bad for my rep. People here are already calling you my ginger girlfriend”, Mickey says with a sigh on Friday.

Ian is sitting in the bus, getting back home, and there's a sting in his chest. He puts his headphones on and takes the book from his backpack. He forgot to return it to the library earlier. He skims through it again, trying to get his mind off the sting, and his eyes find that line again. It's fucking ridiculous.

He returns the book on Monday and thinks he's never going to think about it again.

-

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

The line pops into his head half a year later, out of nowhere. It's almost 5 a.m. and he's laying in Mickey's bed. A police siren is going on outside, gradually moving further away, but a minute ago it was loud enough to wake him up. He knows he would fall asleep fast if he only closed his eyes again, but he doesn't really want to. He's never seen Mickey sleep before, not properly. Mickey snores lightly, probably thanks to all the cigarettes he smokes, his mouth is slightly open and there's a bit of drool in the corner of his lips.

Ian knows he's being creepy, the way he stares. But he can't help it. It's not that snoring and drooling are attractive qualities in anyone, but he's still mesmerized. Mickey's eyebrows twitch, he's clearly dreaming of something. He smacks his lips and Ian's smile widens. 

Ian doesn't want to be a hopeless romantic, he really doesn't. But he's sleeping in Mickey's narrow bed for the first time ever, next to Mickey, their legs tangled together, after Mickey invited him there. He knows it's a start of something new between them, something great, and he can't help but think that yeah, maybe theirs really are the same.

-

Later, he tries his best to not think about that line.

-

Ian doesn't think about the line for many years. He forgets he ever read it. Until it's brought back to him.

”Mickey?” he breathes out.

”He escaped last night”, the cop says.

That sentence makes his pulse speed up rapidly. It feels like his heart might burst out of his chest or climb up his throat. His veins fill up with fire and ice water.

He downs two beers in ten minutes, just so he could calm down. Fiona and Lip look at him with alert eyes the rest of the night. He hates it and makes his way to the bedroom without an explanation. Trevor follows him there.

”You wanna talk about that?” he asks, like the good boyfriend he is.

”No”, Ian says. ”Let's just go to sleep.”

They go to bed and kiss for a while. Ian still hears his own pulse in his ears. His fingers tremble a little and his hopes Trevor doesn't notice it. Trevor touches his dick through the boxers, but Ian shakes his head.

”Sorry. I'm really tired. Let's just sleep.”

It takes him a long while to fall asleep. He watches the clock as it's 01:12, 02:33, and 03:46. When he finally drifts off, he finds himself in the Milkovich house. He's feeding mushed bananas to Yevgeny.

”You've got such pretty blue eyes, haven't you, Yev? You got them from your papachka, yes you did”, he baby talks, Yevgeny giggles and Mickey snorts as he blows smoke out of his nostrils. He looks at Mickey as the smoke forms a mist around them, suddenly they're in the middle of the English moors, Mickey leans into a barren tree and wind blows through his black hair. 

”You gonna wait for me?” Mickey asks and Ian adjusts his backpack. There's a book in his hands, he opens it and reads.

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

”I should get back”, he tells Mickey. ”Me and Mandy need to finish this assignment.”

”Nerd”, Mickey calls him, but walks next to him as he starts to leave.

”Wanna go to a Sox game tomorrow?” Ian asks as they walk, Mickey shakes his head, and suddenly there's a tall fence they need to climb over. They do, and they're in the dug-outs again. He grins at the familiar place and pulls Mickey into a kiss. 

Mickey's lips are just as he remembers them. They're soft and pillow-y, they taste of red Marlboro and cheap beer and something that is just Mickey. Mickey sucks lightly on Ian's upper lip, the way he usually does when they make out, and then opens his mouth for their tongues to meet. He's pulling Ian's jacket off when a door to their left opens and Terry barges in.

”I'm gonna fucking kill you!” Terry shouts, and they are in the Alibi again, fighting for their right to love.

-

The line burns itself onto the muscles of Ian's heart and brands him when he watches Mickey drive away. He considers not thinking about it again, but then lets himself. It's bittersweet but it's undeniably true. Maybe those writers back in the day knew what they were on about after all.

-

The yellow jumpsuit proves his thoughts right, theirs _are_ the same, and it shines away all the questions and the bitterness. When he lies on top of Mickey and looks at his face for the first time in what feels like forever, he feels there's a string of light coming out of his heart and soul and connecting him with Mickey. He's finally found home again.

*

”Okay but hear me out first”, Mickey says, holding up his hand to Ian, while his other hand was feeding a slice of ham to the cat. Ian folds his arms but gives Mickey a chance to explain himself.

”Okay so, I know how much you've been going on about getting kids lately, having a baby fever and all that, but this dude lives under the L, I've passed him by on my way to work and back for a week know, he loves being pet and he's getting thinner every time I see him”, Mickey continues. ”So, I thought, you know getting a kid is a huge commitment and a huge responsibility, and we still haven't figured out how to get a kid since we can't just make one, so I thought, maybe we'd start by giving this dude a home?”

Ian looks at Mickey and then at the tabby cat that's now purring and pushing itself against Mickey's leg. It has only one ear left.

”He's probably full of fleas.”

”I'll get some flea shampoo and give him a bath.”

”Yeah you better, because I'm not getting my eyes scratched out.”

”So does that mean we're keeping him?”

Ian takes one last look at the cat, and at Mickey's pleading eyes, before giving out a surrendering sigh and unfolding his arms.

”Yeah. But I would've preferred if we'd had this talk before you bring him home. You know we're husbands now, we should make these kinds of decisions together.”

Mickey grins and picks the cat up from the floor.

”That's true, but I also knew you'd have a harder time saying no if you saw Mr Whiskers.”

Ian can't help but grin too.

”Mr Whiskers? That's what you're calling him? What if he's a she?”

”Well, Mrs Whiskers, then.”

”You're such a dork, you know that?”

”Yeah, well, you love me still, so.”

”Yeah, I do”, Ian says with a sappy smile and kisses his husband softly. The dirty one-eared cat is purring between them in Mickey's arms, and Ian couldn't feel more content and whole.


End file.
